The Interrogation
by K-Nice
Summary: Kirk's inquiring mind wants to know and Uhura's not telling.


Disclaimer: What's theirs is theirs. What's mine is mine.

A/N: Not what I should be writing but what came to me on the ride home from work. Kirk's shipping of S/U in STID just tickles me to pieces. Also Zach and Zoe gave an interview where they disagreed over the 'seven years' thing and Zach said something like "I've got to keep her happy."

* * *

**The Interrogation**

Uhura admired the recently refurbished grounds of the Medical Center as she walked around the quad. Captain James T. Kirk was in physical therapy and unable to receive visitors for another twenty minutes and with a rare warm day, she decided to enjoy the sun on an idle stroll.

It was in this relaxed frame of mind that she encountered the man himself, Jim Kirk, slowing pacing across the grass. It became clear, despite his slow speed, that he was rushing to meet her, his face aghast.

Concerned, by both his difficulty moving and his distressed expression, Uhura nodded and smiled. "Good to see you out and about."

Kirk drew within touching distance and kept staring, then he blinked and blurted out, "Seven years?"

In Catian that set of syllables might mean Kirk was in for a round of strong antivirals. But in Standard it was a spectacularly odd non-sequitor. Since Kirk had the habit of dropping phrases in random languages as a roundabout way of getting her to translate his dirty voicemails for him, Uhura had only one way to be sure. "What are you talking about?"

"You. Spock." He made a gesture that would declare war on Primus III and hail a hover car on Mars colony. "He can only do it every seven years!"

Uhura spun around so fast that her pony tail swatted him in the face. Just a little, not enough to be assault on a superior officer, just enough to make him flinch back. "I'm not discussing this with you."

"So is he, what, asexual?"

"It's no business of your's if he is!"

Kirk shook his head, striding to catch up with her rapid retreat. "No, that's not it, not with what I've seen!"

That stopped her in her tracks. "What have you seen?"

"That kiss on the transporter during our first mission. He looked very interested in your anatomy, if you catch my drift."

Uhura sneered. "I don't want to catch anything from you. And I'm not participating in this conversation."

"Oh god, is he impotent? He is, isn't he? I already thought you were crazy for putting up with him. Are you gunning for sainthood? Or an invite to the VSA."

Through gritted teeth she said, "I'm starting to regret saving your life."

(Insinuating venal motives for her relationship with Spock was a sure way to piss her off. Kirk had to know about the showdown she had with Christine Chapel over the nasty rumors surrounding Uhura's rapid promotion to Chief Communications Officer. The verbal smackdown Nyota administered was at least 30% of the reason for Chapel's hasty transfer. The other 70% had something to do with Kirk's method of consoling her.)

The Medical Center doors where only a few feet away. She stood, arms akimbo and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why the sudden interest in my sex life, Captain?"

"Sudden? I've been interested from the first moment I saw you."

"And the sexual harassment continues!"

"Oh please, we're not on the ship and I'm on medical leave. At most, this is a grey area."

"You would know."

"Indeed." He finally looked sheepish, or perhaps just winded. "I was dying of boredom stuck in that bed. I used the comm terminal to hack Spock's records to see how badly he was injured fighting Khan. Apparently not very, but I ran across some things: pon farr, plak tow, seven years! There's some very strange stuff in his file."

Uhura raised both eyebrows and rolled her eyes skyward. "That's why it's confidential. As in: not for you to snoop through."

"He opened the door when he decided to date a subordinate officer. Now it's my job to make sure it doesn't become a pain in my bridge." He returned her glare unflinchingly. "Spill."

"I respectfully decline to answer. Whatever you want to know about, its from his medical records. Ask Spock."

"Eminently logical but you know how that's going to work. He just admitted to liking me enough not to want me dead, which is a vast improvement but does not mean we're going to start telling each other dirty stories over a couple of brews."

Well beyond her initial annoyance, she sounded truly offended. "If its dirt you want you're not going to get it from me."

Taken aback, he changed tactics, oozing sincerity and charm. "Seriously, Uhura. You guys are like 2/3s of the 'committee to keep me from screwing up and killing us all.' I just want to know that you're alright."

"Right." She turned to face him again, her strict bearing at odds with the sultry tones of her voice. "I assure you, sir, from the deepest part of my innermost being that my relationship with Commander Spock is, entirely and completely, mutually satisfactory."

"I see." Kirk had sweat on his upper lip and it wasn't from his recent exertion; he was staring at her mouth. The things she could do with her tongue - but then, skills like that made her the best Comm Officer in the fleet. "In that case, carry on."

"Aye, aye, Captain." She smiled, although not at him or anyone else in the quad for that matter. "Come on, let's get you back upstairs."

She spun on her heel and held the door as he made his way inside. As turned-on as he was by her cunning response, Kirk was clearly disturbed to hear her humming a tune and occasionally giving him the side-eye (although the side-eye was nothing new, the mood-whiplash was scary).

At least he would have something interesting to puzzle over this afternoon, and she was content to let his filthy mind whirl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, she giggled, feeling magnanimous toward the universe what with all the happy hormones zinging through her brain. "Spock, have I told you that Jim thinks I have a talented tongue?"

"I have heard it said and I concur." He shifted his head from her shoulder where he usually hid his face at the last minute, leaning back until he lay against the pillow. "With both the Standard idiom and the English sexual innuendo."

"Why, thank you." Uhura snickered and rolled onto her side facing him, careful not to disturb his arm. It had taken a Venn diagram and two longitudinal studies on brain chemistry and relationship stability to convince Spock that cuddling was the best way to deal with the physical lassitude and nervous system over-stimulation associated with 'afterglow.' Even so, she only had a short window before she would fall asleep and he would need to meditate. "But I wonder how shocked he would be if I told him the truth."

Spock rotated onto his side as well, his wrist resting on the curve of her hip, his hyper-sensitive fingers trembling imperceptibly as the relatively cool air began to dry them. Her mischievous smile was a fascinatingly confounding expression and he moved the hand at her temple into her sweat damp hair, pulling her face closer to his before speaking softly. "As Chief Science Officer with an extensive background in computer engineering along with my obvious Vulcan heritage, the captain should have no difficulty discerning that I am very good with my hands."

Nyota pressed her lips to his, deepening the kiss when his still moist hand gripped her soft curves possessively. In a far better imitation of Spock's voice than Kirk could muster, she whispered, "Indeed."

* * *

Uhura is a Pointer Sisters fan:

_I want a man with a slow hand_  
_I want a lover with an easy touch_  
_I want somebody who will spend some time_  
_Not come and go in a heated rush_  
_I want somebody who will understand_  
_When it comes to love_  
_I want a slow hand_

_;)_


End file.
